1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus which controls a substitute heart which is provided in a living body, such as a human being, in place of the natural heart of the living body.
2. Related Art Statement
When a human being has a problem with the function of his or her natural heart, a substitute heart such as an artificial heart or a natural heart of a different living body may be provided temporarily or permanently in the human being, in place of his or her natural heart, for substituting the function of the natural heart. However, it has been a conventional manner that the substitute heart provided in the human being is controlled by a control device or a pacemaker such that the substitute heart only performs a prescribed blood outputting operation.
Generally, the blood circulation in the circulatory organ of a human being changes among his or her different physical or mental states and/or under external physical or mental stimuli experienced in his or her daily life. However, if a substitute heart provided in a patient is so controlled as to perform only a prescribed blood outputting operation, the circulatory organ of the patient cannot appropriately respond to the different physical or mental states, respectively, or the different external stimuli, respectively. Thus, the patient may be inhibited from doing some sorts of exercises such as running or swimming, or experiencing some sorts of external stimuli in his or her daily life. That is, the patient may not enjoy quality of life as a human being.